1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high-grade artificial fur and particularly to an artificial fur having an excellent appearance and feel or hand similar to that of a chinchilla fur.
2. Related Art Statement
Natural furs have an extremely delicate, precise structure and also have excellent appearance and feel. A large number of attempts for producing high-grade artificial furs that can match natural furs have been made, but satisfactory products have not yet been obtained. The present inventors have already proposed highly advanced methods for processing piles and resulted products in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,459,128; 4,461,791; and 4,525,404.